


First night

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: A re-imagined of that first night together for Ross and Demelza.





	

A re-imagined of that first night together. Mr. Graham, please forgive me.

First Night

Ross began undoing the laces, as he slowly pulled each out of the eyelet, the dress spread apart, and revealed her back, faint scars with of years of beatings still remained as ghosts from her previous life in Illugin. Demelza gently swayed and shivered each time Ross’ fingers glossed over her skin in the briefest of touches. Ross whispered hoarsely to Demeza, her soft response was an affirmation to what he wanted. Slipping his hand between the cool silk fabric and her warm flesh was heady, as if he'd suddenly drunk a strong wine and it left his mind spinning. Ross’ thinking slowed, but his mind raced, and as he cupped her breast in his hand, Demelza leaned and pressed her body against his.   
Demelza could feel his manhood hard, against her buttocks and knew well what was to come next. No one grew up in cottages, often little more than a main room with deep corners, and though sex was generally late at night, it was rarely quiet or completely out of sight save beyond more than a thin cover. Young children might stare, but as you grew older, you learned to turn to the wall and ignore the sounds. Still, the feeling of Ross’ manhood pressing against her, stirring, probing while still sheathed within his trousers, was alien knowledge for Demelza. Covert glances had not prepared Demelza for the feeling of Ross against her as his hands cupped her breasts.   
Suddenly Demelza wasn't sure she could manage to finish this as the realization of what was coming gripped her mind. But, Demelza initiated this and desired to see it to the end. Once down this road, there was no turning back. Even if Ross sent her home in the morning, tonight Demelza would satisfy a yearning that began long ago, before she could even give it the name of desire.   
As Ross placed his lips on neck and began to gently kiss her shoulder up to her ear, craving for this man to join with her overcame Demelza and replaced any fear. Gooseflesh rose across her whole body. Every sense was heightened and Demelza could hear the sound of her heart pounding. Demelza realized her nipples were hard, and an unaccustomed sensation spread from her groin. Demalza gulped for air, aware that her breath was raspy, like a man being hanged and choking.   
Suddenly Ross spun Demelza to face him, his eyes stared into hers. For a moment fear welled in her mind again, this plan seemed so basic, but now with Ross holding her and the realization he would take her, Demelza began to tremble and yet craved his lips upon hers to silence any hesitation. Ross gazed intently into her eyes, unblinking as if devouring her and Demelza willingly offered herself. Suddenly, Ross pulled Demelza closer, and pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight in his grasp. All breath in her lungs seemed to evaporate, Demelza gasped and suddenly Ross’ tongue entered her mouth. Warm, wet, and hard it pressed upon her tongue and seemed to enter her soul. As Ross’ tongue flicked within her mouth, Demelza opened her mouth wider, wanting him to fill every part of her. Demelza breathed deeply taking in his scent, warm, like the beach on a hot summer day, and his taste salty, with a hint of wine, and spice.  
Ross’ hand tugged at the sleeves and the top of the dress slipped down, exposing her breasts. Demelza shivered, not sure if it was cold, anticipation, or both. Ross’ hands continued to push the dress down, till it slid off her hips and swirled to the floor. Demelza had been naked under the dress; her breasts firm, her nipples hard, her belly flat, her legs long and shapely were completely exposed for Ross to take possession.   
Ross lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all, turned to the bed, and laid her upon it. Inspired to take action, Demelza tugged at his shirt and Ross released her long enough for her to pull it over his head. His chest was tan and every muscle seemed so firm and taut, as if coiled and ready to spring like a viper to its prey. Both of their hands were focused on his trousers, loosening and pushing down, sliding one then the other off his legs. Now Ross was naked, Demelza dared not look at his cock for fear her resolve would fail but focused on his face.   
Ross knelt over Demelza, pulled her closer as he parted her legs and wedged himself between them. Adjusting Demelza under him, Ross pressed his lips against hers. As he did, Ross lifted her hips and Demelza realized he was about to enter her for the first time. Demela felt the head of his cock as he pressed against her and for a moment she shrank from him, trembling, but Ross pulled her closer, whispered, murmured her name softly and began to penetrate her. Ross pressed slowly, but unrelentingly and Demelza fought against the urge to close her legs, instead spreading the them wider to accept his whole body. Suddenly Demelza felt him enter, then slip in, filling her completely. For a moment the pain was burning and Demelza feared Ross felt it too, would stop, and pull out completely, leaving her aching. But just as Ross seemed to reach the edge, Demelza thrust against him and felt his cock as it slid back into her, deeper this time. This time, when his cock was fully in her, the pain evaporated and a new sensation, one never imagined before, for this act replaced it-- a fullness that brought such joy. Demelza soon realized there was a rhythm, Ross thrust into her, and she pushed against him, then for a moment they parted and seemed to almost uncouple. However, just before he completely withdrew, Ross would press his mouth tightly to hers and thrust again once more filling her with is manhood.  
Demelza’s mind was spinning, when Ross filled her, his cock seemed to reach into her belly, and as he withdrew, she thought it would never end. Like a starving child dreading to lose what was satiating her hunger, Demelza arched her back, loathe to have any distance between their bodies. Fearing Ross would leave her, Demelza sought to maintain their contact, encircling his back with her arms and digging into his flesh. Belly to belly, Demelza was aware of how Ross filled her, his tongue in her mouth and cock in her sheath.   
Suddenly a new sensation seized her, almost painful, Demelza broke the kiss and began to moan, and pant, not pain, but a pressure bearing down began and she feared she would both scream and faint. But, beyond that feeling that was a greater need for Ross to continue filling her. Demelza lifted her hips and pressed against him.   
Ross sensed Demelza’s need to have him fully within her sheath, and ground against her, leaving his cock completely inside her, pulling her tightly against his chest, when suddenly an intense throbbing began, the walls of her sheath in a rhythmic movement, grasping and squeezing his cock. Wave after wave milking him, demanding he satisfy her, and suddenly Ross felt an intense release, exploding his hot seed, filling her womb.   
In her pleasure Demelza attempted to pull him in deeper and closed her sheath around his cock. Demelza nuzzled his neck and whispered; “Judas, yes, please yes.”   
For Ross too, quickly the emptying was done and he collapsed onto Demelza and rested his head against her neck. As Demelza clung to him and gasped, Ross suddenly felt protective of Demelza, wanting to cradle her and never let her go. This feeling of complete and total pleasure radiated across his whole body. Ross had never had this feeling before in any of his encounters--lust, sexual need, release, yes, but not this feeling of contentment.  
But, now Ross was exhausted, he needed to slip into a deep sleep, but unwilling to release his hold of her, Ross pulled Demelza against him, shifting her from under him to align his belly to her back. His limp sticky cock, rested against her buttocks, no danger from this part of his body now. Ross was completely flaccid. Embracing Demelza, Ross gently cupped her right breast, toying with her nipple. Ross was surprised at how well Demelza fit into the hollow of his body, as if she'd been created just for him. Ross moved his head to kiss the back of her neck and inhaled the smell of her hair, a mixture of sunshine, hay, and faintly of lilacs. Ross raised his head and looked at Demelza’s profile in the pale moonlight; her eyes closed, dusky shadows created by her long lashes on her cheek. Was she awake or had she fainted? Demelza’s peacefulness created such an urge to protect her within Ross. He placed a kiss on the side of her face and saw her lips curl in a faint small smile.   
With that affirmation, Ross laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep and began to dream. In his dream Ross was searching for something, he couldn't recall what it was, but was so afraid he'd lost something priceless and kept frantically walking out on the moor. Suddenly there along the cliff, with the waves pounding below, Ross saw her and knew he'd found what he feared was lost. In this dream, Ross began a long walk to reach her.  
Demelza, recognizing the deep breathing of someone asleep, continued to press herself against Ross tighter, wanting to feel him within her again, but feared if she woke him he would tell her to leave. Nothing had ever felt so pleasurable before. Ross’ strength seemed to hold her in a place no other could ever intrude.   
The feeling that racked her body was new, an unfamiliar sensation, yet one she knew she already craved again and again. How could something so primal, so physical produce such a feeling of pleasure and safety. The act of sex she understood from her parents, who produced a number of boys after her. Their coupling lacked tenderness, more like a chore, and too often done like animals in heat.   
Nothing Demelza had ever known before prepared her for this joining. A physical sensation that enveloped her body in wave after wave of pure pleasure, like the tide coming in ahead of a storm. Demelza felt flushed, a feverish warmth racked her body. This feeling of joy and completeness was unknown to her. Her past lacked such a range of passion and joy Demelza experienced tonight, all because of this man she loved. But Demelza too was tired, as if she had worked all day in the field. As Demelza drifted into sleep, Ross shivered and slipped into a deeper slumber. Demelza too began to dream, one where she possessed a great treasure, but saw a rider approaching and knew she was coming to take it away from her. Demelza whimpered, Ross instinctively, puller her closer and held her tighter.  
Several hours later, Demelza was roused to the sensation of a hand stroking her belly, rhythmically caressing from her breasts to her groin. Demelza could feel Ross’ cock once again hard and firm, pressing against her buttocks. Demelza instinctively responded with a sigh and Ross lifted her hair and began to nuzzle her neck. Demelza rolled to face Ross, sought his lips, and accepted his tongue into her mouth. Now Demelza enjoyed the sensation of her skin on his, how her breasts responded as she rubbed against his chest, her nipples taut as his chest hair pulled across them, their bellies touching and his cock firm, erect, and pressing against her again. This time Demelza noted the size, how large it seemed between them.   
Ross moved his lips and took her right breast in his mouth and sucked. Demelza felt a wave of intensity tingle from her breast to her loins and she moaned. Ross rolled on his back and pulled Demelza on top of him. Unsure what to do, Demelza spread her legs wide and felt his cock rubbing against her groin. Demelza instinctively adjusted herself, found his cock poised and ready to slip inside her again. As Ross entered her this time, Demelza realized no barrier slowed his progress, no pain, nor any hesitation on her part. Ross’ cock slipped in fully and seemed to press the head against her womb, stretching and filling her completely.   
This joining, Ross paused enjoying the sensation of filling her, his cock like a hand in a very tight glove. The heat of Demelza where she straddled him warmed him, and the desire to move overtook Ross.   
Demelza rose and fell, impaling herself to his groin, then lifted till it seem she would lose his cock, fell, and enveloped it again. Ross lifted her and pulled her onto him, time and time again. Ross watched her, unable to take his eyes away, the moonlight created a halo around her face. The carnal encounters with the few women Ross had before were more primal, a relieving himself, and he rarely noticed the woman during sex the way he did now with Demelza. Her mouth was slightly parted, her breath coming in gasps, she arched her back, exposing her neck long and curved, ringlets of red gold hair swaying with each thrust. Ross enjoyed how her breasts bounced with each penetration. With Demelza straddling him, Ross observed his cock leave her, then return, over and over. Ross raised his mouth to her breast and began to suck one and squeeze the other. This attention caused Demelza to grind herself tightly against Ross and she anticipated the same sensation as earlier welling within her sheath. As Demelza reached her moment she began panting and moaning, whispering Judas yes over and over.   
Again, the walls of her sheath began to throb, squeezing his cock and Ross ground Demelza tightly to heighten his sensitivity, the need to discharge so intense, until the moment of throbbing as he released his seed into her again. Ross pulled Demelza to him and found her mouth with his. This time, Ross felt her tongue enter his mouth and probe him. He pulled her tighter to him as the last wave washed over him. In that moment Ross realized something he'd never thought before, the knowledge he now possessed something he'd been searching for his whole life.   
As Ross went limp and his cock slipped out of Demelza, she caught it gently between her legs as she closed them around it, loath to let it leave her. Gently she slipped off of him, and rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers curled and twined through the hair on his chest, gently tugging, tracing the muscles below the skin. Smiling, Demelza snuggled tight against Ross as he reached his arm around her waist and rolled to face her. Ross placed his lips on her forehead and pressed them as if to somehow brand her, to mark her as his own. She sighed and kissed his chest gently. Both laid there holding on to and breathing in the scent of the other. Unsure what to say or do, their breathing gradually became synchronized and each watched the moon light cast shadows of the trees dance in a hypnotic show on the wall. Face to face, both drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
There was a faint light in the sky when Demelza woke again. The sun was still an hour from rising above the horizon, Demelza twigged it was her normal time to rise. The room she knew well enough in the day from cleaning, but in this pale dawn Demelza reckoned is was an unfamiliar landscape. Still enough glow made it possible to see the room and know it was time to leave Ross. Enjoying a last moment of Ross so close to her, his very scent was intoxicating, and for a moment Demelza considered trying to arouse him again. However, the light invading the room somehow seemed dangerous, unlike the protection the dark had offered. Demelza could see his face as she looked up, and Ross was beautiful as he slept, like an angel. More, Demelza feared that when Ross woke he would tell her to go and she could not face his censure and disdain.  
Reluctantly, Demelza silently slipped slowly from him, and rose from the bed. With one last look she swung her legs out of bed, stood, walked two steps, bent, picked up the dress, and held it against her naked body. Demelza walked lightly across the room, opened the door, stepped into the hall, then pulled the door close, and went to her room. Once there, Demelza stood and looked into the mirror. Her face looked no different from the day before, and yet she saw something in her image not seen before, a sense of life she'd never experienced. Quickly pulling her hair up, Demelza poured a bowl of water from the ewer. She washed herself, noticing the staining of blood on her legs. Immediately Demelza realized she'd need to change his sheets. Touching her stomach, for a brief moment Demelza wondered if a child was now within her. Finding her day dress, Demelza pulled it over her head, tied the ribbons to close it tightly around her bosom, she slipped on her shoes, left her room and went down the hall taking the steps as quietly as she could.   
Once in the kitchen, Demelza put together items for a cold breakfast, left everything on the sideboard, and walked outside, Demelza was afraid to face Ross in the morning light. What would he say to her, how would she ever be able to look him in the eye, to cook his food, set his table, to help him with his boots, wash his breeches and hang them to dry after last night? Suddenly these daily activities performed for years possessed a new meaning and Demelza wasn't sure Ross would want to see her again.  
Yes, during their love making Ross had been passionate, taking his time, so intense and determined to possess her. Even the second time instead of asking her to leave, Ross had initiated the coupling, and after had laid there quietly stroking her and holding her tight. The way Ross kissed her forehead had been somehow more bonding and passionate than the sex. During those moments, Demelza experienced more tenderness than the heated and vigorous entwining when Ross was inside her. The moments after each encounter had been so gentle and affectionate, Demelza imagined she'd died and was in her own personal heaven. Wandering through the hay field, she hummed as the warm wind flowed against her body, reminding her of Ross pressing against her. Demelza thought of all the times she'd ridden with him. Sitting so close, Demelza luxuriated in his body pressing against her, holding her, even inhaling his scent. Or when Ross was tired from a day's work, and he accepted her assistance to pull his boots off. They'd been close then, but not like the closeness during the sex and after.  
Soon Demelza found a secluded spot and laid down in the tall grass to feel the sun on her body and dozed, snatches of half dreams of last night reminding her of his strength, his taste, and how Ross made her feel when inside her. A pang of fear roused her, what if she was never to know this feeling again, how could she endure a world without Ross in it, in her.  
As the Demelza rose from the bed, Ross felt the warmth of her body desert him. Ross observed Demelza as she bent to pick up the dress, saw the full roundness of her hips and arse, then she stood and he saw how lithe and firm her body was. Her hair a tangle of red gold curls prevented Ross from seeing her face, but he knew it intimately. Ross watched through half opened eyes as she left the room. He rolled over and the night's events washed over him again. For a moment Ross thought he would feel the arousal of last night, but with no outlet to relieve the aching desire he'd felt with Demelza each time. The thought of not having Demelza there to relieve his craving was bitter and harsh.  
However, as more light penetrated the room, Ross thought of other things, of how they'd never be the same two people again, and finally accepting how much he had wanted her for months now even though he'd denied those thoughts, pushed them into the far reaches of his mind. Instead pulling the ideal of Elizabeth to keep the desire of Demelza from becoming a necessity. Day after day Demelza had attended his every need save one, until last night.   
But last night had been different, there was no thought of Elizabeth until now; for once she was absent from his mind and his dreams. Ross had slept, not dreamless, but his dream had not been about Elizabeth. Instead something far more complicated. But this morning, Ross feared to say anything, lacked the words to convey what he was thinking. Reflecting on their joining, Ross assumed the first time he took her, he was simply unable to control himself, his passion, something he thought he'd ground so far down. But the combination of the day's events, Demelza in that damn dress, her very smell, and her tears had overtaken his self-control.   
Even as he first placed his lips on Demelza, tasted her, salty and sweet, Ross knew continuing was wicked, though pulling away, denying her willingness, and telling her to leave, was painful, more so than the bayonet as it grazed his face, or the beating her father had dealt him. Those moments of pain where so specific to the injury, the hurt was only there. Remembering how he pushed her away and telling her to leave wounded his heart, his very soul. Ross had almost managed to gain control of himself when Demelza knocked on the door and came in to his bedroom.  
Even as she entered and sought his help, Demelza seemed so fragile, unable to do for herself. But when Ross offered her a way to leave, Demelza defined her desire with; "let it be so." Those words released in Ross a yearning for sex, but more, a desire for Demelza, to hold her, to touch her, to possess her. As Ross kissed her, Demelza had trembled a bit, and was so unknowing of what to do, simply allowing him to take the lead, to accept each move and follow him. Ross recalled, Demelza only recoiled once as he entered her that first time, he knew it was painful for her. Ross sensed her initiall hesitancy, but then she seemed to seek him, to want to be filled by him, and after she responded with passion and ardor driving him to take her, to reach fulfillment.  
Holding Demelza afterwards was such a comfort, as if Ross had been wounded and she offered the perfect balm to soothe and heal him. Ross remembered thinking this was what he wanted to feel more than anything. Then sleep, blessed sleep, but holding Demelza in his arms. Yet, the second time, Demelza seemed so intent to join with him, aware of what was to come, no shirking from him, just responding to his every move. Ross realized, Demelza willingly put herself on top of him, adjusted to find his cock, so hard in spite of their earlier encounter, and lowered herself on him, taking him deeper and deeper, meeting each thrust as hard as his. This time, with Demelza on top, watching her face in the throes of passion, studying her as she reached that moment and there was such a release in her face as she throbbed with him inside her.  
Ross remembered that second time, even better than the first, as she rode him. Somehow as they held each other afterwards Ross felt something but had no words to give her. Instead Ross lay there feeling her body so frail, and yet so strong against his. Sleep took him again until her stirring to leave woke him. But Ross knew not what to say, he was bereft of words to tell Demelza what he had experienced that night, fearing he had mistaken her agreement, her passion, her joy and would blame him for taking something from her.  
Ross realized he could go after her as she went to her room just a few feet from his own. Yet he resisted, somehow fearing that pursuit would frighten her. How had Ross lived with Demelza so near for so long? How had this not occurred time and time again? So many questions, but the one question that tormented him, what would he say to her, could he ever again see her as his kitchen maid after what Demelza had given him that night.  
Ross heard her go down the stairs and could hear the sound of breakfast being prepared. Demelza was always the first one up, no matter how late awake the night before. Ross thought of the cold meats, cheese, bread she'd prepare for him. Still he remained in bed, almost paralyzed. Till he heard the outside door open and close. Ross raised himself from the bed, stood naked, crossed to the window, and watched Demelza as she left the garden and took the path behind the barn, she was heading to the cove, an area full of hidden hollows. Was Demelza leaving him, the thought frightened him, and yet, if she did, he realized he'd not have to face her. But, that thought seemed even more painful. Ross washed his face yet enjoyed knowing he still wore her upon his groin, and then saw the blood. Demelza had been a virgin. Not that he considered anything else, but this evidence reminded him of what he had taken from her; her childhood, her maidenhood, though what had he given her in exchange.  
Ross thought of his own first time. It seemed so long ago and with a working woman only a few years older than he, not long after he left school. Ross had listened to a number of older boys discuss visiting working women. When Ross arrived, the young woman made no pretense and invited him into her cottage, Small, on the far edge of village, but she had a bed. She seemed so knowledgeable and flattered him. Telling him how handsome, strong and fit he was, what she would enjoy from him. Yes, Ross knew payment would be expected, but that first time with someone who seemed to want you was exciting. The woman removed her dress, naked underneath. Ross had never seen a woman naked before, but he found the sight of her breasts, the patch of hair where her legs began exciting and stimulating. Standing there, unsure what to do next, the woman unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms, asked him to sit and she removed his boots, then unfastened his breeches. Ross stood and the woman slid them off, keeping her eyes on his face. The woman stood and guided him to her bed. Taking his cock in her hand, Ross recalled how that felt the first to be touched by a woman. She began to gentry fondle his manhood, squeezing till Ross thought he'd explode. Only then did she pull his face to her breast and offer one to suck. Ross had long found breasts exciting but had no idea how to proceed. But once the nipple was at his mouth, it was as if a dim memory rekindled and he sucked hardily. She groaned and called him Master Ross and guided his hand to her cunt. She was wet, and Ross slipped one finger in, the feeling was amazing. Ross wondered, was he to put his cock in there? Is that what he'd have to do? Could he, Ross looked at his cock, so hard, more so than any time alone. The woman lay back and spread her legs wide, he could not resist and fell on top of her. Instinct and the woman guiding his cock, and Ross filled her sheath and was a virgin no more.   
Warm, wet, Ross realized it was the feeling of his cock as he slid in and out easily that inflamed him. Quickly, he felt as if he would explode and his seed left his body in a jerking fashion. However, once Ross completed this act, the desire to leave immediately overcame him. He hastily rose, grabbed his trousers then found his boots and pulled them on, taking his shirt in hand, Ross plunge his hand in his pocket and found the shillings. Placing the money on her table, Ross offered her thanks for her time. She leaned up on one elbow and smiled at him.   
“You are my first true gentleman. No one has ever thanked me for my services before. Please come back anytime you feel a need, we can make it last longer if you like. I know I would want it so next time. You are a gentle lover. It was a pleasure to be your first.”   
Far more conversation than Ross could manage. He placed his hat on his head and tipped it towards her and left her cottage. At that moment Ross only thought to leave the dark place and be in sunshine and fresh air. However, that need for release came several times more and Ross returned to her. She had some knowledge and did not rush him but let him use her as he would. Though she had been his first and for several times after, he could barely recall her face, and even her name escaped him now.  
More women came later, but fewer than most men his age. And women plying their trade, taken and paid for after a hard day. And, while he knew how to make it last, most times Ross wanted that simple relief. Once he paid and thanked them there was nothing more Ross needed or wanted from them.  
Even his desire for Elizabeth, always chaste, and never more than the image of them being man and wife, married was in his mind. He wanted her to remain pure as he most remembered her, as he first knew her, young, fresh, eyes that laughed, and with a smile that lit his world. Going beyond that imagined time when they would become one, somehow seemed more than he could demand of her even in his mind. Though Ross played the fantasy often, it always ended before they even kissed.  
But last night a new feeling accompanied the sex, nay it was far more than just sex of animals rutting or couples easing a pain. The passion was greater, the pain even more intense but the after, that is where it differed. That feeling had never existed before, Ross felt as much a virgin as Demrelza in this respect. There the thought of Demelza a virgin no more brought a pang of unease to Ross’ conscience with the realization now the rumors would be true. Although in the minds of those who proclaimed them needed no truth in their conviction. Instead Ross now accepted, with this act, he had given truth to their slander. And now wondered at what he had wrought taking Demelza, he her master, she his servant. Ross realized he achieved more this night, and Demelza, he appreciated, received far less from, even to her determent. But, Ross recalled the memory of penetrating her, holding her in his arms, kissing her. Ross licked his lips, a faint taste of Demelza hung on them, and he smiled, wishing to taste of her again. In that moment Ross’ only regret was that the night had hid Demelza’s beauty fully from him. The room only filled with pale white moonlight prevented Ross from clearly seeing Demelza’s face. In this moment, Ross wished to take Demelza again, this time in broad day light and know her every expression as he filled her and they released their passion together.


End file.
